A wide variety of vehicle sunshades are now available on the market. They generally can be divided in 1: Attaching to the vehicle window via a plurality of suckers; 2: Attaching to the vehicle window via static electricity; and 3: Latching flanges extended from the circumference of the sunshade on corresponding notch components of the vehicle window. They all aim to facilitate fast and easy installation and disassembly of the sunshade when in use.
Applicant has proposed a novel shade assembly granted in U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,683 which includes a plurality of fastening blocks 2 each has an adhering layer 21 on the backside to attach to the top edge and bottom edge of a vehicle window frame 1, please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. Each fastening block 2 has a holding zone 22 in the middle with a wider inner side and a narrower outer side to allow a flexible sunshade 3 to be wedged in flexibly for anchoring, thereby achieve the purpose of blocking sunshine projection. When in use the vehicle window can be opened without removing the sunshade 3. The sunshade 3 can be easily removed because of its flexibility. However, the flexible sunshade 3 has to be removed from the holding zone 22 of the fastening block 2. When used for a prolonged period of time the adhesive layer 21 bonded between the fastening block 2 and vehicle window frame 1 tends to loosen off, and adhesive residues are easily generated. Moreover, installation and disassembly of the sunshade 3 also take substantial time and labor.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,799 discloses another type of window covering for vehicles. Its window covering 4 includes a casing 41, a panel 42, a first magnet 43 and a second magnet 44. The casing 41 includes a ferromagnetic material, and includes a first member 411 and a second member 412. The first and the second members 411 and 412 have respectively a hole 413. The first magnet 43 and second magnet 44 are magnetically attached to the respective hole 413 of the first member 411 and second member 412, and the panel 42 is attached to the first and second members 411 and 412, and covers the holes 413. The window covering 4, through the first magnet 43 and second magnet 44, is configured to be magnetically attached to the window frame 1a. During installation of the window covering 4, the first magnet 43 and second magnet 44 are attached respectively to the holes 413 of the first and second members 411 and 412; next, the panel 42 covers the casing 41 and the first magnet 43 and second magnet 44, and then is trimmed and sewed. But the first magnet 43 and second magnet 44 held in the holes 413 easily loosen off after used for a period of time and result in dropping from the panel 42 and sliding in position. This creates difficulty of positioning on the window frame 1. Moreover, fabrication process of the window covering 4 is more complex and the cost is higher.
In view of the drawbacks occurring to the aforesaid conventional techniques, there is still room for improvement on positioning of the sunshade.